It has been known that various bacteria and so forth present in an oral cavity cause oral diseases such as dental caries, periodontal disease, gingivitis and halitosis. Generally, in an oral cavity, many of oral bacteria exist not alone, but as a bacterial flora called as a biofilm. In the light of preventing oral diseases, it is, therefore, important to inhibit oral biofilm formation.
Patent Reference No. 1 has described a dental hydraulic temporary sealer composition comprising 10 to 90% by weight of calcium sulfate, 5 to 40% by weight of a vinyl acetate resin, 1 to 40% by weight of an inorganic filler, 1 to 30% by weight of an alcohol with a boiling point of 110° C. or higher and 0.001 to 5% by weight of a nonionic surfactant. The reference has described that there can be provided a dental hydraulic temporary sealer composition which is significantly improved in initial curability, sealability and filling operability in an oral cavity compared to a conventional dental hydraulic temporary sealer. Patent Reference No. 1 has, however, not described or implied inhibition of biofilm formation.